All of the Above
by FanficLife
Summary: Ally was at first, only trying to find out what Austin finds in a girl so that Trish could stop bugging her about it, since they needed it for his updated Cheetah Beat bio. But then, once she asked the question, Austin rubbed the back of his neck, which Ally being his best friend and all knew that these signs clearly indicated that he had a crush on someone. (One shot)


**Hey, so this is a really short one shot that I made early last month, but since I didn't have an account, I couldn't post it or anything. So, here it is! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OR STARBUCKS.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You're a really bad liar you know," Ally teased Austin as they walked over to Sonic Boom. It was Saturday night and they had just come from eating dinner at Mini's, and they had bought about ten brownies from the bakery, eight Pepsi cans, and they put Starbuck's phone number on speed dial. They were prepared to pull an all nighter to finish the song for Jimmy Starr, Austin & Ally's boss. So, yeah. That was their energy supply.

"Am not!" Austin retaliated, a childish pout consuming his facial features. Ally was at first, only trying to find out what Austin finds in a girl so that Trish could stop bugging her about it, since they needed it for his updated Cheetah Beat bio. But then, once she asked the question, Austin rubbed the back of his neck, which Ally being his best friend and all knew that these signs clearly indicated that he had a crush on someone. So of course, Ally being the curious person she is, decided to find out who it is. Austin, on the other hand was denying all of this, since the girl he liked was obviously Ally. And he wasn't ready for her to know that just yet.

"Oh c'mon! Just give me a hint. What color hair does she have? Is she tall, short, or in between? What's the first letter of her name?" Ally continued to ask. Austin gave out a tired sigh and put his hands on her shoulder and turned her towards him so they were facing each other to prevent her from walking on. They stayed there like that, both gazing into the other's eyes and getting lost in them for about three minutes, two minutes and fifty three seconds to be exact - Ally had been counting - and embracing the mini tingles coursing through their veins.

"I-is she beautiful?" Ally stuttered. She couldn't help it. "Or is she nice o-or caring or smart?"

Austin let out a light, careless laugh, letting his smile, which Ally found beautiful beyond compare, show.

"She's all of the above and more," he whispered, his hot, mint chocolate breath emanating onto Ally's face, sending shivers through her body. "And she's you."

At this point, Ally couldn't help herself. Before she knew it, both she and Austin were leaning in, and for the first time, their lips met, moving in perfect sync. Every sane thought left both of their minds as they pulled each other closer, making both of their hunger for each other more evident. That's when Austin's phone rang. They both backed apart, their faces still only centimeters apart, a smirk playing on Austin's face, and a blush consuming Ally's. But the one thing their expressions had in common was that both of their eyes had gone ablaze.

"Your phone's ringing," Ally whispered, her eyes fixated on Austin's lips.

"Let it ring," he responded, and pulled her in once again, capturing her lips in his, amazed at how soft her's was. Both were so caught up in their kiss, that they didn't even notice the quirky red head and the short Latina walk up behind them.

"For the last time Dez, unicorns never existed ya dunce! I don't even know why I bothe- woah," Trish said, as she stared at Austin and Ally, who were kissing each other, very roughly she may add. After a second or two of processing the scene displayed in front of her, a smile plastered her tan face.

"You owe me ten bucks," Trish said to Dez, and with that, they walked away, leaving their two best friends to their unfinished business.

* * *

**A/n: So there you have it! Hope you liked that little one shot... ugh I'm tired. The thing with me is I can't take naps, even if I have only four hours of sleep... which people think is crazy since i'm a teen... Lol i talk about pointless things. Any way, thanks for reading! Oh and if you haven't read them, please check out my multi-chap story "Unspoken" and my other one shot "The Tutor"! ily all!**


End file.
